


Это не я!

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи уже неделю жил, как безупречная девица: никуда не ходил, ничего не творил, ни с кем не заигрывал, никому не гадил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не я!

\- Локииииии! - было слышно еще из коридора, так что когда дверь распахнулась от пинка ногой, Локи ничуть не удивился.  
Он поднял взгляд от книги и мгновенно переместился на балкон: такого разъяренного выражения на лице брата он давненько не видел.  
\- Это не я! – поторопился уведомить он.  
\- А если не ты, откуда знаешь, зачем я тут? - продолжал бушевать Тор, подскакивая к балкону.  
Зря сюда вышел, подумал Локи несчастливо, отступать некуда будет.  
\- По твоей перекошенной роже! - завопил он, выставляя перед собой руки и зажмуриваясь.  
Но Тор остановился (Локи приоткрыл один глаз) и даже опустил молот.  
\- Правда - не ты?  
Вероятно. Локи уже неделю жил, как безупречная девица: никуда не ходил, ничего не творил, ни с кем не заигрывал, никому не гадил. С тех пор как раскопал в библиотеке эти хроники.  
\- Не я, - на всякий случай повторил он как можно убедительнее. - А что, собственно, случилось?


End file.
